What Happens in Vegas
by TheBluePill
Summary: Prompt; Tori and Jade wake up in Vegas after a hard night of partying and realize they're married with no memory of doing it. Jori all the way.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Another prompt here, very cliche but fun to write nonetheless.**

**Prompt: Tori and Jade wake up in Vegas after a hard night of partying and realize they're married with no memory of doing it. Do they stay married or not? 'Course they do, cause they've always secretly loved each other.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up looking at the wall and trying to blink the sleep away from my eyes. My head was pounding and I felt like absolute shit. _What the hell happened last night?_

Suddenly the bed shifted. _Oh god._

I turned around. _You've got to be kidding me. _Vega stared back at me with the same dumbfounded look I'm sure I had.

"What the hell?" We both said in unison.

_**Flashback**_

_The gang was celebrating their first official get together after all making it through college. They were in Las Vegas, and were having a hell of a good time._

_Robbie and Cat were dancing together as Andre and Beck were hitting on some girls. Jade, unbeknownst to everyone else, was on her 6th Godfather of the night, and was completely trashed. Tori was downing another Kamikaze and was pretty far gone herself._

_Those same two were also together against the far wall of the club, locked in a drunken but sensual kiss. Abruptly, Tori stopped and dragged Jade out of the club and out onto the Vegas Strip._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Fuck's sake..." I muttered as I realized I was naked.

"What happened last night?" Tori asked, running her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"Like I should fucking know," I spat back as I got up to find my clothes, completely ignoring the fact that I was naked.

I finally located my clothes, thrown into a pile mixed with Tori's. That was unsettling. I quickly picked out mine and put them on, tossing the remainders to Tori.

I started looking around the hotel room I knew they made us share for any clues as to the events of the previous night.

I heard Tori getting dressed behind me as I looked through a pile of random stuff we had thrown onto the desk. Finally I found a folded up piece of paper, and just about screamed when I read it.

"Vega..." I growled.

"What?" She asked, seemingly clueless.

I shoved the piece of paper towards her, as she read it her face gradually took on a shocked expression.

"We got married?!" She almost shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously!" I took the paper from her and turned to the door, "I'm leaving."

I tried my best to ignore the fact that I was in the most cliché situation known to man, and left to find my best friend and confidant.

"Cat," I said as she opened the door to her room, "I need help."

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeming very concerned. She'd dropped the act she was keeping up in high school and was much more mature nowadays.

She invited me inside, and as soon as the door closed, I broke, "I married Tori," I said as I actually started to cry.

She immediately came up to me to give me a comforting hug. She's the only person besides Beck who knows I've been in love with Tori since our days at Hollywood Arts. It was the entire reason for my final breakup with Beck, and he was actually the one who finally got me to accept it.

"How does Tori feel about it?" Cat asked as I collapsed onto the bed.

"She's probably horrified," I mumbled into the sheets.

"What exactly happened last night though? You two just randomly disappeared at the club, couldn't find you the rest of the night."

I sighed, "That's the thing, I have no idea. I was so fucking trashed I have absolutely no memory of what happened last night. All I know is I woke up in bed with Tori, naked, and found this," I said, handing her the marriage certificate, "She has no idea what happened either."

Cat thought for a moment, "I'll see if I can't help you out of this mess."

* * *

**Tori's POV**

As soon as Jade left I found my phone and called Andre.

"Hey Tor, what's up?" He said, sounding sleepy.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up but I need you."

"What's going on?"

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, "I married Jade."

He was quiet for a moment, probably speechless, trying to process the information. _I could understand that, I mean, how would you react if your best friend said she married the girl she's been in love with since high school, despite the fact she was constantly tortured by said girl? No clue right?_

"Wow. That's some crazy shit right there," he finally muttered.

I humorlessly laughed, "No kidding. Worst part is I don't even regret it. Regardless if it was a shitty Vegas wedding, I've always wanted to marry her."

He was quiet for quite a while, finally speaking up, "Hey Tor, I'll call you back in a little bit, aight?"

I sighed, "Sure, later Andre."

* * *

**General POV**

Cat was sitting on her bed, still consoling Jade, when her cell rang. She picked it up, seeing it was Andre, she figured it was worth answering, "Hey."

"Hey Cat, I know you're probably with Jade so don't respond with anything that'll give this away. We need to find some way to get those two together so they can finally stop crushing from afar and making life harder for themselves," Andre said in a quiet voice, so Jade couldn't hear him. Neither Jade nor Tori knew that their respective confidants were actually plotting since high school to put the two together, and he figured it wouldn't be best for them to find out this way.

Cat responded with a simple, "Okay."

"Just find some way to get Jade back into their room, I'll make sure Tori stays there," he said before hanging up.

Cat thought about it for a moment, trying to decide the best way to go about getting Jade back into her room. "Hey Jade, Andre just called, he said Tori went over to his room. Do you want to go back to your room?"

"Not really. Too much shit to upset me in there..." Jade muttered.

"Come on, remember who you are? You're not really going to let her dictate your life this much are you?" Cat tried.

"I do remember who I am. I'm the girl who's so in love with Tori she does dictate my life that much," Jade said, laying her head on her hands.

Cat decided this approach was futile, and stopped pussyfooting around it, "For the love of god Jade, go back to your room, now."

Jade gave her the signature 'do you realize who you're talking to' look, then sighed and gave up, "Fine."

Jade moped back to her room, sliding the key card through the lock and stepped into the room. As she closed the door, she noticed a distinct difference in the smell of her room and Cat's. Hers and Tori's room smelled like _sex._

A chill went down her spine as she was hit with a flashback from the previous night.

_**Flashback**_

_Jade somehow managed to get the door to their room open and they stumbled inside. She and Tori were both drunk way beyond the limit and were deliriously happy._

_"I can't believe I just married you," Tori giggled._

_Jade fell down onto the bed, pulling Tori on top of her and kissing her. "You know I've always been in love with you," Jade mumbled._

_"I have too. Why do you think I put up with all your crap and still wanted to be your friend?" Tori responded, still slightly giggly._

_Jade laughed, "Yeah, just my friend."_

_Tori grinned and kissed her neck, "As far as you know."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I leaned back against the door as I processed that information. _Tori loves me?_

I was in disbelief as I walked further into the room. What I _really_ didn't expect was Tori to be lying in bed, apparently listening to music and possibly asleep, oblivious to my presence.

I watched her for a moment, before deciding I really had nothing to lose, and got on the bed next to her, sitting up against the wall. Her eyes slowly opened, and it took her a moment to focus on me, then another to actually process what she was seeing.

"Jade?" She said, obviously still sleepy.

"That's me," I muttered as I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

She pulled out her headphones and sat up, "Well, since you're back, what are we going to do about this?"

I sighed, "What do you want to do?"

"First can you tell me what happened last night?"

_This is going to be fun..._ "You told me you've been in love with me since high school."

Her head dropped and she ran her fingers through her hair, seeming to be really frustrated. I figured I should clear things up a bit, "That was only after I said the same thing," I added nonchalantly.

She looked up at me, wide eyed. I couldn't help but laugh at her shock, and she frowned at me, which only made me laugh more. She sighed and rubbed her face in exasperation.

I grabbed her wrist and moved her hand out of the way at the same time as I used my other hand to tilt her head up to my level. I smirked at her confused face before leaning over to kiss her.

When I finally pulled away she looked at me strangely, "What was that for?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Did you miss the part where I said I've been in love with you since high school?"

"Oh, right," she replied casually.

I was confused as to why she wasn't even slightly happy about it, and wondered if what she said the previous night wasn't true. A fraction of a second after that thought ran through my head, she was in my lap, kissing _me._

"So what now, _wife_?" Tori asked when she pulled away for air.

I laughed and thought about it, "How about…We uh, 'stay here' until the rest want to go bar hopping tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**General POV**

Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck were gathered outside Jade and Tori's door, most of them sitting against the opposite wall, as to not be creepy. Cat, on the other hand, was banging furiously on the door and yelling at them to open it.

Suddenly Cat's phone went off, and she paused her assault for a moment to check it, and saw a message from Jade.

_**For the love of god, Cat, calm down. We'll be out in 5 minutes.**_

Cat groaned in annoyance and joined the guys sitting against the far wall. Just like Jade said, the two were out in 5 minutes, laughing and being extremely close for two people who were frenemies just the other day; this confused the hell out of the others.

"So I'm guessing you worked out your 'problem'?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded with a goofy looking smile, "Yeah."

"Wait, what problem?" Beck cut in.

Andre stepped in this time, "Jade and Tori got a Vegas style wedding when they got totally wasted last night. So technically, they're married."

Beck and Robbie tried their best to hold in their laughter, but failed and burst out laughing.

"Y-You two?! That's priceless!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Oh, Robbie, you're so in the dark…" Cat muttered.

"Okay I understand why Robbie's laughing, why is Beck laughing?" Andre inquired.

"'Cause way back when Jade and I were dating, she said she wouldn't be caught dead getting married in Vegas."

"I was drunk off my ass! Vegas weddings are barely weddings anyway," Jade snapped back.

Interrupting the childish banter, Andre spoke up, "So what are you two going to do?"

Tori answered, "Stay 'married' until we're ready for an actual wedding, and just renew the vows then. Make it official I guess."

"Wait, you two are staying together?" Beck asked seriously.

"Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber here have been crushing on each other for at least 5 years now. Of course they're staying together," Andre mumbled.

"Well this has been great and all, but how about we go do something that's actually fun," Robbie said from behind us.

Cat shrugged, "He's right."

The others surrendered without protest, and they set off to the nearest bar. After only 2 hours it was midnight, and the gang was on their 4th round of straight tequila shots, Tori was about to pass out, but everyone else was still doing fine. They always had a good laugh at the faces Cat and Tori made at the taste of them.

With the fourth round done, they set off for a repeat of the previous night. Beck and Andre found some girls to hit on, while Robbie and Cat were dancing together. Then of course there was the highly intoxicated pair of girls off to the side in their own little world.

Jade stopped the kissing for a moment, "Wanna take this back to the hotel?"

Tori bit her bottom lip as she thought, then she gave Jade a sly grin before grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the Vegas Strip.

* * *

**A/N: So if there's one thing we learned here, it's that what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas...**

**Again, very fun prompt, and still open to any other offers.**


End file.
